Blurring the Lines
by Leodragon678
Summary: [Canceled, details in Chapter 8]
1. Prologue 1

**Alright everyone, so I was sent a request by SuperSentai199, who came up with a pretty cool idea. I'm going to be writing chapters of this whenever I really feel like it, and not setting myself to a schedule like Subject #4261. So strap in, let's get this started!**

 **Blurring the Lines**

Sonic always enjoyed days like this, where he could just relax. Sure, he enjoyed the action of fighting Eggman and saving the world, but sometimes, a bit of relaxation helps. He was wondering what Tails and Sal were up too at the moment. Knowing Tails, he was probably in his workshop, working on who knows what. Sally, depending on what he was up to was either freaking out, or mildly concerned. She never liked seeing him get hurt. Sometimes, she straight up banned him from performing certain experiments if they could really hurt, or even kill him.

Sonic stood off and dashed back to his house. Entering into the front door, as he expected, nobody was in the living room. Sonic walked downstairs and found Tails and Sally. Tails was currently looking over a schematic on his desk, double checking everything with Sal to see if he was correct. Sonic noted his tails were sticking out, he was frustrated about something.

"Just don't know, it needs more power but it's already as efficient as I can get it! What am I missing?"

Sally sat in one of the chairs next to him, her metal body glinting in the light.

Sonic grabbed Tails from behind and hoisted him from the desk.

"The one thing your missing is a break!" Sonic spoke.

Tails looked back at Sonic and smiled. "Sonic… I haven't been working for too long..."

"You've been working for nine hours now. As much as I know you want to finish whatever you're working on, you need to take a break."

Sally interjected her opinion on the topic, "As much as I don't want to have to tell you, he makes a point. You have been working all day."

"Fine…" Tails responded. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could always go exploring!" Sonic suggested, "You always seem to enjoy it when we do that."

"Yeah! Let's do that, there's still a bunch of Mystic Ruins we still haven't fully explored!"

"I'll come as well," Sally added. "Sounds like it would be fun."

The three of them headed upstairs to grab their shoes before darting out the front door. Sonic was easily the fastest of the three, with Tails and Sally following behind.

Eventually after some running, they came across an open courtyard.

"Doesn't look like we've been here." Tails remarked, "The entire structure appears to have eroded away with age, leaving just this flat courtyard."

"Hmm, that's actually pretty cool." Sonic replied. "Change of scenery does good sometimes."

The three of them looked over the nearby ridge, the view was stunning. Bright oranges accented the sky and clouds creating a very picturesque view. Tails seemed entirely mesmerized by the view. After a minute, Sal looked over at Sonic before turning to Tails.

"What you thinking about Tails?"

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow and all."

"What about it?"

"It- It's nothing, I'll just, tell you about it tomorrow."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it."

"Not now, let's just enjoy the view a little longer."

Sally reluctantly stopped pushing the topic. She knew if Tails didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to, and she learned a long time ago to not push Tails into talking about something he didn't want to. It tended to end with the kitsune having a breakdown.

After a little while longer, Sonic spoke. "Alright, well. It's getting dark, we should probably start heading back."

Tails and Sal nodded in agreement.

Eventually, the group of the three of them arrived back at the house. Tails got himself into bed, he was tired by now. Sonic and Sally stayed up a little while longer before also resigning to their beds.

 **-X-**

The three slept soundly through the night and woke the next morning. Tails, rather than just wearing shoes and gloves only like usual, had gotten dressed in shorts and a plain T-shirt. Sally and Sonic followed a similar trend.

"Alright, you ready Tails?"

"I think so."

The group of three left their house and started toward the small town nearby. Upon arriving, Tails stopped by a store a grab a bundle of flowers. They then made their way over to the cemetery. Tails lead the group, walking past multiple headstones before finally stopping in front of one. Tails softly sighed under his breath.

"Hey Mom, Dad. I'm just here to tell you how I'm doing. I brought these for you."

Tails set the flowers at the base of the stone.

"I know they're your favorite. Everything's been going great, I've made sure to be more careful since I missed last time. I've made sure not to hurt myself that badly again. I really miss you guys."

Tails sat down on the grass, his tails resting behind him. He didn't speak for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

"I just don't understand why it had to be you. I wish you were still here."

Miles turned to read the tombstone on his left.

 _Amadeus G. Prower_

 _Husband of Rosemary Prower_

 _Children:_

 _Miles A. Prower_

 _"May his soul rest among the stars."_

Miles read over it a few times, pausing on his name each time he read through it. He vividly remembered spending time with his parents, and enjoying every second of it. It had never occurred to him that one day, they might be gone.

"I'm still living with Sonic and Sally, they've been taking care of me. I just, wish you guys were still here. If it means anything, I still have the locket you gave me. I rarely take it off." The locket in question hung around Tails' neck, mostly concealed by his fur. It contained a picture of him, Rosemary, and Amadeus. Along with a small message from each of them, engraved into doors on the locket. Amadeus' was about being able to accomplish the impossible, while Rosemary's was about the importance of living life to the fullest. The small locket was one of his most prized possessions.

"I miss both of you." Tails finally couldn't hold off his emotions for any longer, small tear drops ran down his face as he sat, the silence only interrupted by his occasional sniffling.

Eventually he heard soft footsteps approaching behind him and felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Sally, one of her metallic hands rested on his shoulder.

"Do you want any company?" She asked.

"Sure…"

Sally sat next to Tails on the grass. No words were spoken for a bit, finally Tails spoke.

"Sal, I've had a question for a while now. Why did you decide to take me in? Even though I wasn't normal."

"I took you in because you weren't normal, you're a special individual Tails, don't ever forget that."

Tails smiled slightly, before pulling Sal into a hug, the steel felt cold, but he didn't care.

"Tails, if you don't mind me asking, what do you miss most about your parents?"

"I- I just think its having them there. Plus, my Mom always knew what I needed and how to help me, and my Dad always knew how to find the positive in everything. I miss them so much…"

Tails looked to be on the verge of tears again.

"I know you do Tails." She just wanted to try and comfort the kitsune as much as possible. Tails always got emotional on today, he visited the graves of his parents once a year, it was more of a personal thing for him. He had been close to his parents when they died in a plane crash, she and Sonic had been taking care of him ever since.

Tails leaned his head against Sally's shoulder. Memories of his parents and his recent life ran through his head. He felt a little better about everything, now that Sally was here with him. Eventually, Tails stood himself up, and pulled himself back together.

"You good Miles?"

"I think so, we probably want to start heading out."

"Alright."

Sally stood up and began to follow Tails out of the cemetery. One the way out, Tails took one last look back at his parent's graves before leaving.

Eventually the two of them returned to their shared house. Sonic was waiting for them to return, he had left from the cemetery after an hour or two. Tails generally liked his time alone today.

Tails walked upstairs to his room, Sally stayed down on the main floor with Sonic.

"It seems he's doing better." Sal told Sonic "He only cried once this time."

"That's much better than two years ago. Do you think he's finally getting over it?"

"Maybe a little bit. You don't just get over something like that Sonic."

"I know, it's just... It's been 5 years."

"Says the one without dead parents."

"They might as well me, you know how much they hate me!"

"Fair enough. Still, maybe you should think more about how he feels."

"Alright, I'll try. Sorry for the comment."

"Your good."

Sonic eventually rose from his seat, "I'm going to go check on him."

"Alright, I'd recommend letting him sleep with you tonight, you know how his nightmares get."

"Can do, night Sal."

"Night Sonic."

Sally stayed up for a bit longer before heading to bed. Tails would be his normal self tomorrow. She knew he would...

 **Alright, that's it for the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I plan to try and update this semi frequently, along with Subject #4261. Leave your thoughts in a review and follow to be notified when I update. See you next time!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter! Not going to beat around the bush here, let's get started!**

 **Blurring the Lines**

Tails was working downstairs. He had a project he'd been working on for what felt like weeks now. He called it the "Chaos Drive". In theory, it could expand on the use of the Chaos Energy stored in the emeralds and allow him to better study its effects. Chaos Energy had always fascinated him, the way it almost acted like a living being was amazing.

Today, Tails had also agreed to check on Sally's internal system. According to her, something felt off. Tails had known Sally for, about 5 years now, same with Sonic. They had taken him in when he was 7 after his parents died. The three of them fought against Eggman's world conquest for a while now. However, on one of their missions, Sal was critically injured and almost died. The only way they were able to keep her alive was to use a device to turn her entirely into metal. The process was irreversible once preformed. Sonic and Tails both reluctantly agreed to allow it, it was better than her being dead.

Tails was snapped out of his thoughts by somebody descending the stairs. Tails looked over and saw Sally in the entry way.

"Hey Sal, you said something was off?"

"Yeah, it almost feels like I'm constantly spinning. I'm gonna be sick."

"Alright, well, lay down over here. I'll see what I can do."

Sal crossed the workshop and laid herself across one of the work benches in the room. Tails plugged a wire into the top of her head and connected it so his computer.

"Everything looks fine here, maybe it's a hardware issue."

"Do you think you could fix it?"

"Probably, but I am going to have to shut you off to make sure nothing goes wrong and I electrocute myself or something."

"Ok, just make sure you reactivate me when you're done."

"I'll remember, alright, shutting down now."

Tails activated the shutdown sequence from his computer, the blue LEDs acting as irises deactivated and Sal went completely still. Tails opened up a hatch on her head. Checking all the systems, he eventually came across the gyroscope. It seemed to be acting a little strange. He slowly removed the module, taking it back over to his computer. Sure enough, it looked like it was partially out of alignment. Tails recalibrated the device so that it would be straight, before reinserting it into her head. Double checking everything, he reactivated everything.

Sal's eyes flickered back to life as she awoke.

"Alright, I found what was wrong. Your gyroscope looked a little odd. It should be back to normal soon. However, because I removed it, it could be a little off for a bit while it recalibrates."

"Ok."

Sally somewhat shakily rose back to her feet. She took a few slower steps around the room before eventually, everything looked like it had fixed itself.

"Alright, I feel much better now, thanks Tails!"

"It was nothing really…"

"You don't always have to be so humble, you're the best mechanic I know!"

Tails blushed, luckily it wasn't too visible under his fur.

"Alright, alright, you got me there."

Sally went to walk back upstairs, ruffling Tails' bangs on her way past. Tails straightened out his fur before returning back to his original work. The device would function in it's current state, how well, he wasn't sure. He was making some necessary tune up to ensure that it could run at full capacity. It also would help to try and ensure nothing went wrong with it.

After an hour or two, he figured he was finished. The device had some inherit instabilities in it, this was Chaos Energy after all.

Tails figured he should probably clean himself up before showing it off. He left his workshop and walked upstairs to shower.

 **-X-**

Sonic meanwhile was off on one of his standard sprints through the forest. He was going incredibly fast, he loved when he could run at full speed, not having to worry about hitting any innocent bystanders or damaging anything.

" _This is the life!"_ He thought to himself. _"Nothing to get in my way or slow me down!"_

Sonic was on one of his early morning runs, he generally went with Tails but the fox was busy working on another of his inventions in the basement. He was sure that he would get the full showcase when it was done. Tails never ceased to amaze him.

Sonic's run took him around almost the entire boarder of Mystic Ruins, stopping occasionally to take in a bit of scenery.

Eventually after circling the bit that remained, he arrived back at the house. He Sally, and later Tails had all lived here for a while now. He basically viewed the two of them as family. Well, ok, he had his real family. But they didn't talk about that too much.

Sonic entered and checked downstairs for Tails, he wasn't anywhere to be found in his workshop. However, after walking upstairs he heard bare footsteps on the tile. He knew it was Tails, the scratches from the claws gave it away. The kitsune in question was in the living room, his fur was still slightly damp from what Sonic guessed was a shower, the fact that he didn't have any shoes or gloves on confirmed this.

"Sonic, what you doing?"

"Nothing much, just looking for you."

"Awesome, your just in time as well. As soon as we find Sal I have something to show you guys!"

"I don't presume it has anything to do with the giant thing downstairs does it?"

"Maybe a little, you don't mind do you?"

"When have I ever not let you show off one of your inventions to me?"

"True."

"Alright, you might want to put your shoes on, let's go look for Sal."

"You guys know I'm right here." A third voice spoke.

The two walked over to the next room where Sally was reading a book, clearly amused.

"What would you two do without me?" She spoke.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I just know it wouldn't be pretty to say the least."

"Honestly!" Tails added, "I would have no idea."

The three chuckled amongst themselves before Sally spoke.

"Alright Tails, you said you had something to show us?"

"Yeah, it's just downstairs!"

Tails was off faster than anybody could blink.

"Well he's clearly excited…" Sonic added.

Eventually the other two joined Tails downstairs, the kitsune had put his shoes and gloves back on to look presentable. He was waiting by what looked to be a small glass box surrounded by electronics that the two probably couldn't even begin to understand.

"So… What's this one going to do?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, to start. It's designed to remove the energy from one of the Emeralds and imbue it into two fake emeralds I've designed. They should each store about half of the energy with one receiving the light energy and one receiving the dark."

"Didn't Knuckles tell you exactly not to do something like this?"

"Well, kind of, he said not to separate them into one vessel, as long as it's in two separate hosts it should be fine."

"Alright then, let's see what it can do!"

Tails turned to the machine and inserted one of the Emeralds he had on hand specifically for this device. It slowly began to hum to life, along with a brilliant glow from the Emerald brightening the room.

Sonic and Sally both watched in awe. Sure none of them understood how the machine worked, but it was important to Tails and that's all that mattered. Plus, it looked pretty cool.

However, the machine suddenly stopped abruptly. The glow fading away.

"What is it this time!?" Tails exclaimed as he walked back over to his contraption. Walking a quick circuit of the device he found his answer.

"Looks like one of the energy conductors have come loose, should be an easy fix." Tails grabbed a screwdriver from one of his tables and went to work removing the panel. Placing it to his side, he started to mess with the internal working of the machine. Quickly the machine jolted back to life.

"There we go! Good as new!"

The machine started a soft rumbling noise however as it ran.

"Tails, is it supposed to be doing that?"

"It hasn't done it any of the other times, then again, none of them had an Emerald either."

The device's frame began to shake as the excess energy started to be pulled apart. The small light from the Emerald progressively got larger and larger. Sonic began to feel his feet getting pulled from underneath him, he quickly grabbed onto a nearby table.

"TAILS! TURN IT OFF!"

"You think I didn't try?! The Emerald is powering the device. This **is** off!"

Tails and Sal had both been fully pulled off their feet by the vortex. Sonic taking his attention away from the portal was not prepared for a spike of energy to pull him from the table and into the growing abyss…

 **Alright guys, you know the drill! Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing and follow to be updated whenever I post. Until next time!**


	3. Breach

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with the first real chapter of this story! Since we're finally getting started, I feel I should respond to some feedback I've gotten.**

 **(FFN Reviews)**

 **SuperSentai199: Glad you like it, its especially nice to hear that from the guy who requested it, glad to hear its living up to the idea!**

 **SharpDragonKlaw: Tails recalls his parent's death and lived with them until he was 7, he doesn't have much left from them aside from his locket. Admittedly, it was sad to write.**

 **Fortune Spirit: I can't take credit for the idea, but it seemed really cool. It's been interesting to write as it's been forever since I watched the actual series, been rewatching it to keep my story on point!**

 **(AO3 Comments)**

 **B_Rabbit14: Glad you're interested! I was a little scared about making the jump to cross post on AO3, but it's been doing good on both!**

 **Alright, that's it for now. Let's go!**

 **Blurring the Lines**

 _ **Breach**_

The vortex ejected Sonic into the air, where he tumbled onto the grass below. He stood up and looked at his surroundings, nothing he could recognize. That already wasn't a good sign.

 _"Dang it Tails!"_ He thought, _"How many times have I told you to test these things!"_

He figured he would have to find his way home himself, for all he knew he could be on the other side of the planet.

Eventually, he spotted something, another human. He knew Eggman was one, but he had no idea there was more. He spotted more and more of them, had he missed something here? He stopped on one of the street corners to look around again.

The people around him seemed, almost scared. Had they not heard of him? A few were making calls on phones, occasionally glancing at the hedgehog.

Sonic dashed off again, he needed to find Tails and Sally. They had most likely been pulled into the vortex as well, unless Tails had found a way to stop it.

He heard sirens nearby, he stopped to look around for the source before a white and black car with flashing lights pulled up, they seemed to be police of some sort.

"Freeze!" The driver of the car shouted as he got out. "Dispatch I have the suspect at the intersection of 7th and Cross."

Sonic just smiled to himself, he still didn't know what they were up to exactly, but they thought they could just keep him here.

The uniformed human walked toward him with his Taser still aimed directly at him.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." He spoke, "Just come with me and you'll be fine."

Sonic dashed off at full speed once again. He didn't feel like going with somebody he had no idea about in an area he had no knowledge of, even if he was a cop. Eventually he stopped on a bridge overlooking a river. He was still receiving strange looks wherever he went, it was starting to get a little unnerving.

 _"Geez, has everyone here been living under a rock?"_ He thought to himself, _"I've only saved the world plenty of times, don't mind me!"_

While contemplating exactly how far he would have had to travel to not be known about, he noticed smoke across the city. Ditching his previous train of thought, he accelerated toward the source of the smoke.

Arriving to a building being consumed by flames, he flew inside at high speed, as long as he kept moving, he wouldn't get burned. He was moving too quickly to be affected much by the heat unless he remained in one area. He finally came across another familiar face in the building, Sally was in the same building as him. Her steel body was naturally immune to the heat, she was attempting to rescue people same as he was.

After a few successful rescues each, they met outside.

"Sally, I'm so glad I found you! I thought I was going to be stranded here alone!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Same goes for me, at least you're alright, scared the heck out of me and Tails when you got pulled through. Speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"Can't say I have, did he get pulled in as well?"

"I can't say for sure, I fell in before him. Judging by how he was doing and the strength of the vortex as I left, he probably fell in as well."

"Well, I assume then that he might be around here somewhere. We'll find him eventually, that or he'll find us."

"You're probably right, what do you know about this place?"

"I was hoping you would know something actually, I just know I've been getting chased by police."

"So that's where they've all been heading, I've gotten some weird looks, but probably not as much as you have. This area seems to be entirely populated by humans."

"I noticed, don't you think that's strange?"

"Maybe we're on a island… No, that doesn't work. Cause that just brings up even more questions about things."

"Yeah, it's really weird. Tails might know what's up, we really need to find him, worst case, he could find us a way to get back home."

"That's a solid idea," Sally mused. "If anybody can figure it out, I'd be him."

"Alright, meet back here in an hour?"

Sally nodded before turning and running the other direction.

 _"Now if I were a two tailed fox, where would I be?"_ Sonic thought to himself. _"Wait, if I'm attracting enough attention from the police as is, maybe he would be as well."_

Sonic, satisfied with his plan, proceeded to dart around looking for any police he could find. They all still strangely freaked out at his presence.

 **-X-**

"Sir, we've lost him again."

The chief growled at the statement, they had been tracking this hedgehog thing for a while now and every time they got close he would dart off again.

"Alright, that's it! Tell Sam to have his team on standby within the next 15 minutes, we're catching this thing!"

"Got it, sending them an alert now."

 **-X-**

To say Sam lived life fast would be the understatement of the century. The man lived, breathed, and slept speed. He had received notice that he and his team would be deployed in 15 minutes, he intended to make it 10.

When he arrived at the station, the chief seemed flustered about something.

"You called chief?"

"Yes, we appear to have a problem on our hands, some sort of 'super sonic hedgehog' is roaming the streets."

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right when you said hedgehog?"

"You did."

"As in the little spiky animal?"

"Well, basically, I'm not sure how to put it. You just need to see."

Sam was now intrigued to what he was called for as images came up on the screens, it was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"So you're saying you want us to catch it?"

"Exactly, we've tried with regular patrol cars but it's just too fast. You have anything at your disposal to track it."

"Do you know where it's at now?"

The chief pointed to a small blip on the city map.

Sam thought for a moment, "We need to get him on the highway, it's the best shot. They'll maintain a higher speed if we keep going straight."

"Wont he have the same advantage though?"

"It wont matter, we can catch him, I'm more scared of him being able to evade us by different passageways."

"Understood, prepare yourselves on the highway, I'll handle the rest."

Sam walked out of the command center, he wasn't about to let somebody be faster then him on his own streets.

 **-X-**

Sonic continued to dart around the city, he saw no sign of Tails anywhere. It was starting to worry him, he could be hurt or…

 _"Snap out of it man!"_ He mentally scolded himself, _"He can handle himself."_

He couldn't stop worrying about it though, Tails had been a little brother to him since they met 5 years ago. If anything happened to Tails, somebody would pay.

The road ahead had a small roadblock established on it, he figure it was a bit strange but turned to avoid it nonetheless, wasn't like it would slow him down too much anyways, plus, he still needed to check this area for Tails.

He darted up a small ramp that led to a wide open road, there weren't any cars present on it, it looked like a ghost town. He could search for Tails up here. Sonic rushed down the road, after a short while, he heard the sound of an engine behind him. Looking back he saw a small racer chasing down behind him, the words 'Speed Team' were placed on the side and bordered by red paint.

 _"Speed Team huh, well let's just see how fast you really are."_

Sonic accelerated, forcing the car to keep up with him, another identical car joined the pursuit, they were keeping really good pace with him.

One final car joined the other 2, this one looked a little different then the other two and took position at the front of the formation. He naturally assumed this to be the leader.

 **-X-**

Sam couldn't believe his eyes, he had to be dreaming. He was chasing a hedgehog, a freaking hedgehog. It didn't matter, he was getting the opportunity to drive his dragster and get couldn't be happier. The hedgehog was fast, he gave him that, but they didn't actually need to catch him. The end of the highway had construction currently in progress, leaving a drop off, they could corner him there where he couldn't escape.

"Alright," He spoke over the radio. "We don't need to catch him, hang back for now."

"Geez, Sam, those aren't words I thought I'd ever hear from you!"

"Can it Kyle, just cause I'm telling you to hang back doesn't mean I'm going to!"

"There's the Sam I know!"

Sam smiled under his helmet before flooring it. This guy was fast, not as fast as him though.

"I'm going to move up on him, hang back here."

 **-X-**

Sonic was enjoying this, he wasn't even trying and he still was matching speed with the so called 'Speed Team'.

 _"Is this all they've got?"_ He asked himself.

The lead car moved up on him a bit, Sonic accelerated to keep pace with him. He continued to run before the three cars started to decelerate.

 _"Finally giving up I see, well it was fun while it-"_

He turned to look forward and barely had any time to register before he darted off a drop, flying through the air at high speed. The highway had ended abruptly and he hadn't been paying attention. He fell and plummeted into a nearby pool, sinking to the bottom. Internally he started to panic.

He flailed about, trying to reach the surface of the water again before a hand thrust itself down to him. Grabbing it, he was hoisted up out of the water. He caught his breath before looking at who had grabbed him, he was a red haired boy, about his height he assumed.

"You alright?" The boy asked him.

"I think so, thanks man."

"My name's Chris, what's yours?"

"Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

 **Alright guys, that's all for today. Leave a review to let me know what you thought and stay tuned. Until next time!**


	4. Introductions

**Alright, glad to see you guys loved the last chapter! Before I get started, I've got a review or two to respond to.**

 **(FFN Reviews)**

 **SuperSentai199: That's my bad, glad to hear you're still enjoying it though.**

 **Fortune Spirit: I'm happy to hear you like the take on it! It's been lots of fun watching the old cartoon as well to refresh on everything!**

 **Remnants of Fantasy: You'll have to wait and see! I try to plan these stories out in advance to know what I'm going to do, I've got some fun things planned though!**

 **SharpDragonKlaw: I'm just as excited to write his character as well!**

 **(AO3 Comments)**

 **B_Rabbit14: Stay tuned to see how it all plays out, I'm excited!**

 **Alright that's everything for now, let's get going!**

 **Blurring the Lines**

 _ **Introductions**_

"So you're saying you two came here through a portal?"

"As far as we're aware, yes. There should be at least one more of us."

"Well what do they look like? I can probably help you out."

Sonic, after having his life saved by Chris, grabbed Sally and brought her back here. Chris seemed helpful enough.

"He's an orange fox with two tails." Sonic described, "He's one of our only chances to figure out what's going on here."

"Alright, I don't think I've seen a two tailed fox around, but I can start asking. You guys are welcome to stay here while you look for him."

"Thank you," Sally began. "We'll be out of your way as soon as we do."

"Its not a problem really, no one's going to be here for a while. My parents are both out on business trips, my uncle is watching me right now and I'm sure he'd be fine as well."

"You might change your mind with this one here." Sally noted, pointing to Sonic.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"I'm just more concerned about your ego showing after a while."

"I don't have an ego! I just know I'm awesome!"

Sally sighed to herself, sometimes, she wondered why she put up with him.

"Anyways," Sally continued "We need to find Tails, he could prob-"

"Wait, his name's Tails? That's a little on the nose don't you think?"

"You say while standing next to a hedgehog named Sonic."

"Good point, do you think my uncle could help you guys? He's pretty smart."

"Any help would be nice, maybe he and Tails could-"

Sally was interrupted by a door opening.

"Chris! You here?"

"I'm here!"

"Good I don't want you out while those aliens from yesterday are-"

A taller man with graying hair, green shirt, and tan shorts, appeared in the door from the door. He stopped himself and simply stared at Sonic and Sally for a bit.

"Chris, can you please explain why they're here?"

"They didn't have anywhere to stay! They're not scary!"

"Well, at least you've gotten to know them."

The older man sat himself on the couch. "Let's start this over, my name's Chuck, I'm Chris' uncle."

"I'm Sally, and this is Sonic."

The duo explained their situation to Chuck who nodded in response. "I think I might be able to help you, I heard on the news that G.U.N. located a… It was Mobian, right?"

"You got it right. Also, quick question, what's G.U.N.?"

"G.U.N. stands for Guardian Unit of Nations, they're responsible for keeping peace."

"Alright, so about Tails."

"We don't know it is Tails, they haven't released any images."

"Right…"

"All we know is that they've taken them to a base out nearby."

"So we break in and bust them out!" Sonic added.

"We cant just go breaking in." Sally interjected.

"Why not? What are they going to do? Catch me? I'd like to see them try. Tails is in trouble, and I'm not just going to sit around here."

Sonic dashed out of the house at high speed, only to return a second or two later.

"Just realized I have no idea where this base is."

"I'll show you," Chuck continued. "Only after I give you some equipment."

Chuck stood up and motioned for the two to follow him. Sonic and Sally followed him outside to the garage. Chuck opened the door revealing a workshop.

"This place is huge!" Sonic spoke, before turning to Sal, "You know Tails isn't going to want to leave if he sees this right?"

"I'm aware, I'll make sure he doesn't pass out or anything."

Chuck led them over to a desk of sorts before grabbing a small glass headpiece.

"Alright, Sonic, you're going to need to wear this." He added, placing it on Sonic's head. "Normally it's used for checking infrared lasers for smaller devices, it should be able to let you see any lasers they have laid out as well."

"Cool, anything else?"

"He handed as far as I'm aware, not really, I don't want to weigh you down too much. I can only help you get to the base, once you're in you'll be on your own."

"Sorry to break it to you Chuck, but I don't think I'm going to find this place much of a challenge."

Chuck looked at them with a confused expression.

"Long story," Sally added. "I'll catch you up after we get back."

"Fair enough, let's get going."

The four of them loaded themselves in Chuck's car and they set off outside the city, eventually arriving where they could see the base in the distance.

"Alright, that's it." Chuck finally spoke pointing toward the base on the horizon, "I'll let you guys out here, just meet back at the garage when you're done."

"Cool!" Sonic replied as he jumped out of the truck. Sally followed closely behind as the truck sped away.

"So what's the plan?" Sally asked.

"Do I need to have one? Get in, find Tails, get out. That's all I need right?"

"I suppose with you it is, just don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't, this place even looks like an Eggman base, do you know how many of those we've trashed?"

"I lost count somewhere in the hundreds."

"This should be easy."

Sonic was instantly off in a cloud of dust, Sally accelerated to follow behind him.

The duo burst through the gates to the compound at blinding speed. The guard on alert triggered the alarm, causing red sirens to begin to blare throughout the structure.

Sonic lead the group as they avoided any corridors with human guards, as much as Sonic wanted to, Sal stopped him from hurting anyone.

Automated defenses however were a different story, anything they came across was designed to deal with regular humans or vehicles, not a hedgehog who could move at the speed of sound. None of the security measures stood a chance, eventually, Sonic and Sally found their way to what appeared to be a holding area.

"Look around," Sally noted. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

The duo searched through the cells, finding nothing of note among them. Sonic started to get nervous.

"What if he's not here? Could they have taken him somewhere else?"

"Not likely, there's not real reason to move him. But that doesn't explain why he isn't here!"

Guard started to pour into the room, they didn't have a shot at hitting their targets, but eventually, Sonic knew they could get lucky.

The two blasted out of the room and split up inside the base, looking for any sign of Tails, eventually, Sally found herself in a warehouse of some sort. Looking around she was suddenly struck in the side.

"Sorry, sorry!" A familiar voice yelled. "I thought you were another guard!"

Sally looked over to the voice and spotted Tails, she rushed over to him.

"Tails where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

"I broke myself out! But after I heard the sirens go off and I hid in this box here." Tails patted his hand on one of the nearby cases.

"Well, that's good, but you scared us." Sally, looking over Tails, spotted a small red spot on his forehead. "Are you hurt?" She asked, pointing to the spot.

"Not really, got hit by a wrench shortly after you fell through the portal."

Sally parted the fur to better view the injury, it looked worse then Tails obviously thought it was, but it wasn't anything some bandages wouldn't fix.

"Alright, let's get you out of here."

"What about Sonic? We need to tell him you found me."

"He shouldn't be hard to find."

The two set off together, after running for about a minute, they came across Sonic.

"Found him, who's the fastest now?" Sally added as he noted the two of them.

"More like luckiest, now let's get out of here."

Tails carried the two of them over the outer fence, one at a time. Once they were both over, the trio dashed back to the mansion.

"Looks like you found him." Chris added as they entered.

"Yep!" Sally answered. "Do you have any bandages that we could use?"

"I think, let me get you some."

Chris left the room to go search for bandages.

"Sally, I told you it doesn't hurt." Tails remarked at the question.

"Maybe it doesn't, but we can't let a cut like that just sit in the open."

Tails pouted in response, but eventually gave in to her requests. After a moment, white bandages were wrapped around the fox's head.

Chuck returned just as she was tightening the last bandage.

"You must be Tails."

"How'd you guess?"

"Your name kind of gives it away."

Tails suppressed a chuckle at the statement as Sally finished securing the bandages.

"Something tells me that you two," She spoke, pointing to the two of them. "Are going to get along very well."

"You're probably right, we have some things to get done first." Chuck stated.

"What do you mean?"

Chuck motioned for the kitsune to follow him outside, Sal just waited for them as she settled herself down.

 **-X-**

Tails and Chuck returned a few hours later, Tails was still incredibly excited.

"Did I die? Cause it feels like I just went to heaven."

Sonic couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing at the question. "What'd you think?"

"It's awesome! It's so much bigger than the one we have at home!"

"I've got to credit you here Tails," Chuck spoke. "You thought of some ideas I would have never even dreamed of."

"Thanks Chuck!"

"So, now that you guys are best buds, what did you find?" Sally questioned.

Tails' face took on a more solemn expression at the question. "Sooooooo, we could be stuck here."

"What do you mean?"

"Sally, the vortex didn't just teleport us across the world, it brought us to a parallel dimension!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No joke, we did the math to back it up. That's not all either, the portal seemed to be getting stronger before I got pulled in so we did some calculations based on what I got on it and it's pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"Not sure about that yet, but we know we wont be the last ones through that vortex."

"It seems to react differently when exposed to, what Tails taught me, was called Chaos Energy." Chuck continued, "If we're right, it should try and bring anything with a large connection to Chaos Energy with it."

"Which is?" Sally anxiously questioned.

"The Emeralds themselves for one, any anybody that's had prolonged contact with them."

"So everybody we know then, shoot, this is bad."

"That's what I said!" Tails added, throwing his hands in the air.

"Is there anyway you can send us back? Creating another portal for example?"

"Well first I'd need an emerald, that alone could be a while."

"I'll let you know if we find any, they're bound to show up."

"Alright, I'll be with Chuck in the workshop." Tails spoke before practically skipping off.

Chuck smiled to himself before following the kitsune. He could get used to this.

 **Alright, that's it for this chapter! Be sure to leave a review so I know how I'm doing and stay tuned. Until next time!**


	5. Rift

**Alright, time for chapter five! But first, some reviews.**

 **SuperSentai199: Makes sense, the two of them are basically family by this point!**

 **SharpDragonKlaw: It was a personal design choice of mine, for some reason it just fits better in my head.**

 **Alright, that's it for the time being, let's get going!**

 **Blurring the Lines**

 _ **Rift**_

Tails and Chuck continued to run any tests they could on why exactly they were pulled here, any info could help them create something to transport them back.

"You got anything Tails?"

"Nothing yet, scan's totally dark."

The two of them had been scanning for any traces of Chaos Energy, using Tails scanning parameters and Chuck's equipment, which the two of them had built over that past day.

They both enjoyed having somebody who understood technology and good as themselves, maybe Sally was on to something about them liking one another.

"Tails, I need to ask you something about Sally."

Tails looked at him questioning, "What about her?"

"Is it normal for her to be a robot? I'm not super familiar with your world."

Tails sighed, "It isn't, she was, injured fighting Eggman. It was a life or death situation. I had to use a device to turn her into a robot so she could survive. I didn't want to, but there just wasn't time for an alternative."

"Is she entirely programmed or-"

"She's still in full control, almost like prosthetic limbs. Doesn't mean it wasn't entirely painless or something she wanted. Once she figured out it was the only way, she accepted."

"I'm sorry to hear that Tails. You two seem close."

"We are, she's basically my sister."

"Where does Sonic fall into all of this?"

"Sonic and Sally have known each other for forever. Sonic parents are, something, to say the least."

"What do you mean by something?"

"They're a little crazy, the most sane of them is his dad. He was a scientist at one point. He, kind of went crazy. It's a sore topic for him, and I haven't pushed it much."

"Sounds like you three have been through a lot."

"Basically, we've all had our problems."

"What are your parents like? What do they think about-"

Chuck's sentence was interrupted by sniffling, looking over at Tails, he almost looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Tails?" He questioned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to go for a walk."

Tails exited the workshop, Chuck walked back into the main room. Sally was relaxing on a nearby couch.

"Sally? Tails just got upset about something, I asked him about his parents."

Sal looked back at him, "Tails doesn't like talking about his parents."

"Why not?"

"Because, they, died five years ago."

Chuck's face turned from one of questioning to one of concern.

"Shoot, I shouldn't have asked…"

"Its not your fault, Tails isn't really upfront about it, you were bound to ask eventually."

"What happened?"

"Plane crash, Tails was the only survivor between the three of them. It hit him really hard, they were close when they died."

Chuck looked out the window and saw Tails sitting on the front porch, "I suppose I should go talk to him then."

"If you don't want to, I can."

"No, I need to apologize."

Chuck walked out the front door, the only sound he could hear was Tails' quiet sniffling.

"Tails?"

"Y- Yes?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It alright, you didn't know."

Chuck sat with him on the front porch, "Is that a picture of them?"

Chuck pointed to the small locket in Tails' palm.

"Yes."

"Could I look at it?"

"Just be careful with it."

"I will…"

Tails handed him the small circular locket, a photo of two foxes, one a dark brown, and the other a brilliant white stood, Tails was smiling at their feet, he didn't look much younger than he was now.

Chuck handed him back the locket, "Tails, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok, there wasn't anything you could do about it."

"I still shouldn't have brought it up."

"Really, it's ok."

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"I just, need some time alone for a second."

"Alright, well, I'll be here if you need me."

Chuck stood back up and walked inside, he still didn't feel great about bringing up what was obviously something Tails didn't like to think about. He hoped the kitsune would be ok.

He returned to the workshop, Tails' device had apparently detected something. There was a surge of Chaos Energy occurring nearby, the device was trying to pinpoint the source. It was west of here, but it didn't have any more info than that. He started messing with it to try and get a better read. Tails slowly reentered the workshop.

"It got something?" The kitsune asked.

"Looks like it, not sure what exactly it is though."

"How big is the energy source?"

"Define big, I don't have anything to base it off of."

"Right…" Tails deadpanned, "Let me look."

The scanner was detecting a large source of Chaos Energy being pulled through nearby, Tails' best guess was that it was an Emerald.

"Well… We need to be there when it actually comes through, I issue is I don't have any idea as to when that will be, could be a few minutes, or a few days."

"Is there anything stopping us from just, waiting for it?"

"In theory no, in practice- probably, Chaos Energy is very unstable it could cause some issues as it gets closer to a breach. We need to see if we could get a more accurate reading on it." Miles grabbed the small scanner from the table. "Let's go check it out."

Chuck followed him out of the workshop as they walked, eventually they came across where the energy was spiking.

"This is it?" Chuck asked.

"I guess so, or at least somewhere around here. This thing's going crazy."

Chuck looked over at the scanner, sure enough, it was spiking around the area. "We could set up something here," Chuck suggested. "Get better readings on it."

"Seems like an idea, let's head back, get started."

The two of them returned to the workshop to begin work on something to better scan the area. Eventually they created a small scanner, they would have to carry it there and get it closer to where the Chaos Energy was coming from.

Eventually, arriving at the area, this time with scanner in tow, they continued to search for the signal's source. Eventually they pinpointed it down, it was a few feet above their heads.

"So, what's the plan?" Chuck asked.

"I could fly it up."

"What do you mean by fly?"

"How long did you say it needed?"

"A few minutes, not much longer."

Tails motioned for Chuck to hand him the device. He handed it over, while still curious as to what Tails was up to. Tails rotated his tails and took off, device on hand, much to Chuck's dismay.

"You can fly!?" Chuck yelled.

"Yeah!"

"That's, incredible!"

"Thanks!"

Tails hovered for a few minutes before he descended, panting.

"Well you weren't kidding when you said 'fly'!"

"Yeah…" Tails replied, he was out of breath, but as exhilarated as ever. "Let's see if we got anything."

"You need to sit down for a second or-"

"I'm alright, just- out of breath."

"If you say so, let's take a look."

The scan noted that the Chaos Energy was higher than they had anticipated.

"Its increasing steadily, it's not much increase but it's there." Chuck noted, "Is that anything to you."

"I'm not really sure, never had to deal with interdimensional portals before." Tails replied. "It does let me know one thing, its definitely a Chaos Emerald, it's the only thing I can think of that would output that much energy."

As if on cue, the air near them crackled with energy before fading away.

"I think that confirms our theory." Chuck added.

"Would seem so."

"You got any ideas now?"

"We would need a way to stabilize it, it's one thing to have me, Sonic, and Sally come through one. It's a different story entirely to have a Chaos Emerald come through one."

"We could try and rouse it, would that work."

"Maybe… It could work."

"Well let's get started!"

They returned for what felt like the hundredth time today. Tails came up with a design that could rouse the connection between the worlds.

"Alright, that could work." Tails and Chuck looked down at their device, a metal rod with small bolts of electricity arcing between two prongs at the top. "If we get this close enough it should start reacting."

They arrived back at the power source, Tails flew up with the staff, and swung it around. "If it makes contact, we might want to get out of here."

"Yeah, your getting closer, maybe a little higher." Chuck was watching the sensors they had set up, the energy would increase as Tails got close to the source.

Tails rose slightly and continued to wave the staff around, suddenly, the air was split by a loud crack. Tails yelped as he fell to the ground, along with the staff, which landed with a resounding clang.

"Tails! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah…" He painfully replied. "Just shocked me."

As Tails stood up, the two of them looked up to the air above them. A small crack like structure had formed in the air. It was slowly growing in size.

"Well, looks like we're on to something." Chuck noted.

"We might want to stand back, don't want you getting shocked as well."

The two took a step backward as the crack continued to grow, eventually opening up.

A large gray mass appeared from the crack, Tails recognized it as steel. A figure started to emerge from the rift between worlds. A hulking gray mech appeared from the rift. Tails recognized it as one of Eggman's designs, the mech pivoted around before turning to face Tails.

"Hello my little fox friend! I would love for you to explain what we're both doing here, after I throw you in a cell of course!"

Chuck looked to Tails for an explanation, however he looked just as concerned as he was.

This was obviously not good.

 **Alright everyone, that's it for now! Leave a review so I know how I'm doing, and follow to stay updated on new chapters! Until next time!**


	6. Breakthrough

**Alright! I'm back again with another chapter here! First though, I've got three reviews.**

 **(FFN Reviews)**

 **SuperSentai199: Correct, I'm going to do part of this chapter from his perspective so read ahead to find out.**

 **SharpDragonKlaw: Agreed, things did get much more complicated.**

 **(AO3 Comments)**

 **B_Rabbit14: Thanks for your constant support!**

 **In another note, I recently published a new story by the name of "Parallel Lives", be sure to check it out!**

 **Alright, that's it for right now, let's get going!**

 **Blurring the Lines**

 _ **Breakthrough**_

"Eggman!" Tails yelled, "You should know by now I'm not just going to surrender now am I?"

"Well there's always a first time for everything," Eggman's amplified voice spoke from the robot. "I was wondering where you three had gone. Who's your new little friend?"

"That's none of your business! I'll take you on myself if I have to!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, once I capture you, the rest of your meddling friends will come and rescue you, then I'll capture all of you and the world will be mine!"

Tails looked to Chuck while Eggman was distracted, "Get out of here, find Sonic and Sally. I'll buy some time."

Chuck didn't question his command, and bolted off toward the mansion, leaving Tails alone with Eggman.

"I'm giving you one last chance to surrender fox, it will be less painful for you that way!"

"Not a chance!"

The robot instantly opened fire on Tails, the fox dodged the gunfire expertly, he had done it before after all. Sliding underneath the robot, he managed to land a strike on it from behind. These were the moments he lived for, nothing made him feel more alive than narrowly avoiding death just inches from his face. He just hoped Sonic and Sally arrived soon, he could hold him off, but he couldn't take it down on his own…

 **-X-**

Chuck burst through the doors of the mansion, Sonic and Sally were instantly on alert.

"Where's Tails?" Sally asked.

"He's fighting a robot, just down the road that way." Chuck responded, pointing in the direction he had come from.

Sonic was out the door in an instant, with Sally right behind. The two of them spotted the robot, with Tails continuing to dodge strikes from the robot, Sonic couldn't help but be proud.

Tails noticed their approach and nodded to the two of them.

"So, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"There was an energy spike here and this thing got pulled through, like I said, the portal isn't only going to effect us."

The three of them dodged another barrage of gunfire. Tails continued his explanation.

"We need to bring him down before-" Tails was interrupted by a strike to the chest, sending him sprawling backward into a tree.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, rushing to his side. The fox didn't look hurt, just dazed. "Just stay here, you've done your part bud."

The fox, panting, nodded in response, he still looked somewhat out of it, but looked responsive enough.

Sonic dashed back to the robot.

"Is Tails alright?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, he's alright, just had the wind knocked out of him."

"That's good to hear." She responded, turning back to face the robot.

They continued to fight the robot, dealing some damage to it. It projected some form of shield, protecting it from attacks. As long as it was deployed however, it appeared to override the weapons for power draw, preventing it from firing its cannons.

Tails eventually caught his breath and reentered the fight, against Sally's wishes.

"Really, I'm fine. I can still help!"

"You've done your part Tails, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be ok."

Sally went to protest his involvement but stopped herself, she clearly want getting anywhere with her arguments. If Tails wanted to help there wasn't much she could do to stop him, she wasn't his real parent after all.

The three were able to do much more damage, Tails assaulting it from above, Sal from below, and Sonic distracting him. Eventually they had done some serious damage to it. Forcibly bringing it down, Eggman ejected from his robot vowing to return.

Amid the wreckage of the mech, Sally produced a white gemstone. "I remember you mentioned you needed one of these." She spoke to Tails.

He eagerly accepted the gemstone, and the three returned to the mansion, Chris and Chuck were waiting.

"There you guys are!" Chris exclaimed, "We were starting to get worried!"

"We're alright, and we even got one of these," Sally replied, stepping out of the way to reveal Tails with the Chaos Emerald.

"Nice! Not quite sure why that's important though."

"It means we can go home!"

"Awesome!"

"Tails and Chuck, you guys want to get started on that?"

"Sure thing," Tails responded.

The two disappeared from the room, Tails first rigged the Emerald to their scanner, resulting in multiple additional signatures appearing on the display. Tails was shocked at the sheer amount of them. What had to be dozens were visible. He darted back out to the main room.

"We've got an issue, there's tons of Chaos Signatures visible on the scanner." He spoke to the other three assembled, Chuck pursued him into the main room.

"What about them?" Sonic questioned.

"It means that they've already been pulled into a portal, but haven't exited. If we make a portal now, there's no guarantee we can keep it open for long enough."

"So you're saying, if you open it now, there no guarantee to who gets back home?"

"Exactly, we could wait until they all dissipate, that way, we get everyone."

"Seems like a plan!"

So rather than Tails and Chuck working on the portal, they began to investigate all the Chaos Signatures, triggering them after they were located.

Knuckles was first, "Tails," he spoke as he exited the portal. "What did I tell you about messing with Chaos Energy!?"

The fox in question winced at the statement, he knew he shouldn't have messed with them, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Sorry! I thought it would be alright…"

"Well you better be able to fix this."

Amy was next, she seemed excited to find out that the three of them were ok.

Their other friends continued to appear from the portals, eventually resulting in almost the entirety of everyone they knew traveling to their current dimension.

Tails and Chuck set to work on their portal, hopefully allowing them to travel back to their home dimension.

"Tails, you got those coordinates figured out?"

"Not really," he replied. "Its just all so confusing."

"You know, your tails stand up on end when you're frustrated."

"They do?" He asked, looking back at them.

"Yeah, what's confusing about it?"

"I just can't make sense of this data."

"Well, maybe you could take a break?"

"I'm fine, it's just, so inconsistent."

"I hear you there, it's all a little strange working on this thing. I not sure I even understand how your universe works."

"That's Chaos Energy for you, its consistently weird."

"Speaking of which, what exactly is Chaos Energy? Like where does it come from?"

"Nobody really knows for sure to be honest. The Chaos Emeralds are basically created from solid energy, they seem to be an endless supply of it, able to constantly power anything they're put into, only limited by the amount of energy they can release at once."

"So high volts, low amps?"

"Basically, they're a totally endless power supply, but they can't power anything other than smaller devices due to the low amount they put out at once."

"So how were they able to bring you through a portal to here?"

"That, I don't really understand. Its possible to channel their energy into a short, almost teleport like movement. But traveling between dimensions is something new entirely, I don't really understand how it's possible."

"So, nobody's really sure about it?"

"Not really, there's some small amount of understanding of how it behaves and can be used, my dad did some research on it, but he hit the same walls everyone before him did."

"I'm sorry to hear that Tails."

"Its alright, I'm kind of hoping I'll be able to figure out at least a little bit more."

"I could see you pulling it off, you're really smart Tails, you'll figure it out."

"Thanks Chuck." Tails replied, blushing a bit as he did so.

"One more question I've had for a bit, how long have you three been fighting Eggman? You looked like a professional while I was there."

"I've been fighting him for about four years now, Sonic and Sally have been doing it for longer than me, about sevenish by now."

"Geez, you ever think you'll like, win?"

Tails thought over his question for a second, he had never quite considered it before.

"Well, probably. I'm not really sure what I'll do afterward though, probably go into mechanics of some sort, I still have no idea."

"You don't need to, I had no idea what I wanted to do when I was your age, you'll figure it out."

"You think so?"

"Definitely, you'll find something you enjoy."

Tails nodded, before the two returned to their work. He was just excited to be headed back home.

 **Alright, that's it for this chapter, let me know what you thought in a review, and make sure to check out "Parallel Lives" on my profile! Until next time!**


	7. The Plan

**Alright, time for the next chapter. First we've got some reviews!**

 **SuperSentai199: Glad you liked it!**

 **SharpDragonKlaw: It also means more mayhem!**

 **Fortune Spirit: Thanks! I'm happy to hear I'm doing good!**

 **Let's get started!**

 **Blurring the Lines**

 _ **The Plan**_

"Dang it!" Tails added as he threw his hands in the air. "How is it that I can accidentally do it, but when I actually try, nothing wants to work!"

"I know that feeling," Chuck replied. "We'll figure it out."

"I hope so, it can't be this hard!"

The two had been at work for days now, and they were no closer to having a working portal.

"I'm gonna take a break," Chuck added. "You should probably take one as well."

"I'm fine, you can take a quick one if you'd like."

"Suit yourself, I'll be back in a minute."

Tails nodded at the statement, before returning to their work. Moments later, Chuck reentered the room.

"You need to hide, now!"

Tails looked at him for a second before taking cover underneath one of the nearby desks, he waited there as the door to the workshop opened. Chris accompanied a man in a red jumpsuit with ginger hair into the room.

"Chuck! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Just getting here early for our little get together, you didn't forget did you?"

"Of course not," Chuck lied. "But you're not supposed to be here for another hour or so."

"Well, you know me." Sam added, walking further into the workshop. "So what you been working on? I can see you've got something going on here."

Sam had pointed at the portal he and Tails had been working on.

"It doesn't actually work now, so I don't think I can show you."

"Well, could you tell me?"

Chuck didn't really have a great backup explanation for this situation so he tried to make one up.

"It's a, power plant, it should be able to produce clean energy!"

Sam looked over at him, "That's cool! I knew you'd make something like that someday. Well, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright."

Chris lead Sam back out of the workshop and Chuck relaxed, Tails reemerged from underneath the desk.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"That was Sam, he's my brother."

"What was he talking about when he said you guys had something?"

"I totally forgot about it, Sam's bringing some of his in laws over, we need to think what we're going to do with you guys."

"What's wrong with us?"

"Nothing, it's just I'm not sure about letting him know you guys are here, you know that car Sonic said tried to catch him when he first got here?"

"Yeah."

"That was Sam, he's part of the police force called the Speed Team, they basically are just like standard police but drive dragsters instead of regular police cars."

"So what happens if he finds out we're here?"

"More than likely, I'll have G.U.N. breaking down the door within a few hours."

"Alright, so what's the plan to stay hidden from him, there's no way you could hide all of us right?"

"We'll have to find something to do, I'm just as stumped myself."

"Maybe… If we could find somewhere to put everyone. Could we finish the portal before then?" Tails suggested.

"I don't think so, especially at the rate we're going at."

"You've got any ideas in mind? I'm totally stumped on any plans."

"We could… Who am I kidding? I'm stumped as well."

"Well, if you could maybe stop them from coming out to your workshop, we could stay out here."

"That, might work... You could still work on the portal as well while you're at it."

"Exactly!"

The more the two of them thought about it, the better the idea seemed to be.

"Alright," Chuck began. "So, we keep everyone in here, I head out and act like nothing's wrong, and hopefully everything stays mostly under control in here."

"Basically, I like the sound of this."

"I'll go tell everyone our plan, you want to come with?"

"Sure, might as well." Tails shrugged.

They both entered the main room, only for Tails to instantly be grabbed by Sonic.

"Finally!" He added, "You two have been out there for hours!" He started ruffling the kitsune's bangs.

"Hey, it hasn't been that long! Watch the ears!" Tails happily replied.

Tails was eventually released by Sonic, he and Chuck decided to discuss their plan with him. Sonic agreed with their sentiment, only to bring up his own issues.

"Here's your problem," He began. "How do you plan on everyone staying there?"

"So, the plan has some holes." Tails admitted, "But it's a start!"

"Well, you're going to want to get those holes patched, otherwise we'll just end up in the same place you started."

"I guess you've got a point there… " Chuck interjected, do you have any ideas Sonic?"

"Well, if it were up to me, I'd just try to avoid them, would remove the hassle of needing to keep them out of somewhere."

"No offence Sonic," Tails began. "But I'm not sure about keeping you on watch for anything since last time."

"That was one time, one time!"

The two of them explained to Chuck that the last time they had allowed Sonic to keep watch on something, they got ambushed by Eggman's robots.

"You'll probably just fall asleep again somehow!" Tails laughed.

"Ok, ok, so I'm not the best watch. You know who is though?"

Tails did not get who he was implying toward.

"Geez," Sonic continued. "And I thought you were supposed to be the brains of the three of us, Knuckles!"

"Of course! All he does is guard that rock all day! Sonic you're a genius!"

"Thank you, I try."

Tails darted off, leaving Sonic and Chuck in his wake. Quickly scouring the mansion, he found Knuckles upstairs.

"Hi Knuckles, what you up to?"

"Trying to figure out where the Master Emerald could be, considering the fact that it's more than likely not on Angel Island any more."

"Well… I was kind of hoping you could help us out. Chuck has some people coming over later and he needs us to keep watch for them just in case we need to hide, he doesn't want us getting found. I figured you would be a great choice."

"I'm kind of busy seeing if there's any way we can get back. Considering someone got us stranded here."

The kitsune's tails lowered themselves to the ground behind him. "I know, this is my fault. But I thought nothing crazy would happen if I-"

"I don't want to know why you thought it would be a good idea, the fact is you did exactly what I told you not to do and this happened."

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but we still really need your help, could you please just help us for one second?"

Knuckles looked over at the kitsune, "Alright… Doesn't mean I'm over this though!"

"Thanks Knuckles, I'll find a way to get us all back, promise!"

Knuckles didn't seem amused by his response, Tails left the room before he could change his mind and went to find Sally, she needed to be in on the plan as well. After a while, he found her laying out back.

"Hey Sal," he began. "What you up to?"

"Cloud watching, you want to join me?"

"Sure, I think I've got a second."

The kitsune laid himself down next to her on the grass, placing both his tails behind his head to rest on. Nothing was said between the two for a bit before Tails spoke up.

"Hey Sal, Chuck has a few people coming over later and he says we need to stay out of sight of them for as long as they're here, I've got Knuckles to keep watch for us, but we could be stuck somewhere for a while. Just warning you now."

"Cool, thanks Tails."

"No problem."

Everything was silent for a second before Tails spoke again. "Sal, is it my fault that we're stuck here?"

"I guess maybe a little bit, I mean, Knuckles did tell you not to mess with Chaos Energy after all… But, you did what you thought would be safe, so at least you tried to prevent it, and I can tell you're doing everything to get us back home."

The kit smiled at the reassurance. "Thanks."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for."

Tails stood back up, "Alright, I'm going to get back to work, we'll come get you when we need to move."

"Alright, see you later."

The kit walked back inside, leaving Sally alone to her own thoughts. She as a matter of fact, was taking a moment to reflect on her life and everything she'd done. Becoming friends with Sonic, meeting Tails, fighting Eggman. The trio had been through some fun and tough times together. Sonic and Tails had grown to see each other almost like brothers, Tails clearly saw her as a mother figure of sorts. He would always come to her whenever he needed to be comforted or assured about something. Sonic viewed her with a different mentality, viewing them as mostly friends, it would be lying to say they hadn't been romantically interested in one another at some point. Eventually however, they decided it would be a little strange to date somebody you practically viewed as family and lived with.

The two had grown quite a bit from when they had first met, Sonic had been much more brash, always itching for a fight and completely full of himself. While he still had much of that personality in him, he had learned to better control it. Tails on the other hand, had grown more physically. He was much taller than when they had first met, and his fur had darkened slightly to it's current shade of orange.

As for herself, she had been noticing a bit of Sonic rubbing off on her, having spent so much time with him, his wisecracking and ability to lighten up any situation were things she noticed she was starting to replicate. While she was nowhere near Sonic, she was starting to develop the habit. Tails, for obvious reasons, copied Sonic quite a bit in what he did, he practically idolized him. It was probably because he viewed Sonic as a father figure of sorts. Did he? She would have to ask him at some point, preferably after they got back home.

The Robian allowed her mind to wander a bit more before her thoughts were interrupted by Tails. "Sally, they'll be here any minute, you're going to need to come inside."

"Got ya, coming." She replied, standing back up and the kitsune escorted her inside. Time to see if the little plan of theirs would work.

 **Alright guys, that's it for now, also, sorry for the excruciatingly long wait on this one, I hit a serious wall with what to write for it, I rewrote it about three or four times, using a different episode or idea each time. I just kept going at it and eventually settled on this, things should hopefully go much smoother from here. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review so I know how I'm doing! Until next time!**


	8. I'm Sorry

So everybody, I have an announcement. As of now, this story is canceled. I'm sorry everybody, but I severely underestimated the length on this story and it's severely out of my comfort zone, I may end up reviving this later on but I wouldn't count on it. I'm sorry to everybody that wanted me to continue this.


End file.
